


What He Didn't Tell Him

by lupinistic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinistic/pseuds/lupinistic
Summary: There were a lot of things Cable didn't tell Wade. Some things were irrelevant, and some things... Somethings he just didn't know if he could.





	What He Didn't Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another story that popped into my head. As always, hope you folks enjoy it!!!!

Cable didn't tell Wade a lot of things. He didn't tell him his real name. Didn't tell him he was a telepath and a telekinetic. He just didn't have a reason to tell him. None of it was relevant. But there was something he hadn't told him yet that he wasn't sure he even could.

Cable hadn't told Wade that he hadn't meant to ask him who he was at the prison, he really wanted to ask why he was protecting his own murderer. He didn't tell him that he knew exactly who he was even though he still had the scars from the cancer. Even without his dark blonde hair on his head. Didn't tell him he fought with his all because he knew what Wade was capable of and would never insult him by holding back, he cared about him too much.

Cable didn't tell Wade the reason he was reminded so heavily of his wife is because he didn't have a wife, he had a husband that he thought couldn't die but did. Didn't tell him that when he looked at him all he saw was the future that they had together with their daughter.

Cable didn't tell Wade the reason he stuck around is he couldn't watch him be in pain and not try to make him feel better. That he needed him to be happy, to give a genuine laugh that didn't mask the pain.

Cable didn't tell Wade that he felt it too when they fought. That the reason they were so in sync was because Cable had fought by his side many times and knew how he moved. Knew where he would be. 

Cable didn't tell Wade his heart raced as he went near Russell, near the only real threat to his existence. That the moment he realized he had shot Wade instead of Russell, he wanted to put a bullet threw his own brain. 

Cable didn't tell Wade that he did go back for him. Because he knew it was what he was supposed to do to keep everything and everyone together. Did it to keep him alive.

Above all else, Cable didn't tell Wade that he was his future. Didn't tell them they were together. That they had a daughter together. They had a home together.

Cable just didn't know if he could.


End file.
